Detention Changes Everything Part 2
by bookgirl225
Summary: Sequel:This is what happens after Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley serve that fateful detention. I had planned 'Detention Changes Everything' as a oneshot, but I loved all of the happy reviews, so I decided on a Part 2. Thanks to everyone who was so nice!


Ginny Weasley wandered aimlessly from shop to shop, not appreciating the beautiful autumn air, or the joy of the unexpected trip to Hogsmeade that Professor Dumbledore had granted the students of Hogwarts. Too much confusion was racing through her mind to take in much else. Her eyes glazed over as she idly walked past Zonko's Joke Shop.

_My feelings are a joke, _Ginny thought ruefully. She had a problem, and nobody could help her. Not Hermoine, with all of her brilliant brains. Certainly not Ron. He would turn redder than his Weasley mop of hair if he knew of Ginny's dilemma. Not even the great Harry Potter could help her. Ginny would always have a soft spot for Harry, even as her intense crush had faded into a far more healthy friendship. She wished they could help, but this was something Ginny feared had no good solution.

The problem was this. The previous night she had served a fully deserved detention with Draco Malfoy. Through completely insane circumstances – involving being witness to the amorous affection between Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey – Ginny and Malfoy had kissed. Passionately. And Ginny had really quite enjoyed it. A great deal. Sensibly, though, they had agreed to never mention it again. However, earlier at breakfast every time she had looked at him, he was looking back. They were both quite obviously remembering the snogging, even though it wasn't supposed to be mentioned.

So now, Ginny wandered through Hogsmeade completely disgruntled with herself for being so attracted to such a smug mean-spirited wanker. She knew that nothing could come of these feelings, however just seeing Malfoy earlier had provoked a powerful urge to rub up against him like a cat seeking attention.

This was a bad thing. Ginny had suffered years of her hopeless obsession with Harry. She had worked hard to get through those feelings of emotionally latching on to someone who would never return the sentiment. She did not want to slide back into that position with Draco Malfoy – a boy who was even more impossible to share a relationship with, and who was far less deserving of her attention.

Ginny clenched her hands into fists as she turned the corner, heading towards the outskirts of town, and up to the gates surrounding the Shrieking Shack. She was looking at the ground and didn't notice him until she reached the gate and stood in front of it. His harsh works shattered her thoughts.

"Following me, are you, Weasel?" She didn't need to look over at him to know that she would find Malfoy's sneering half smile. Deciding that it would be best to not have a conversation with him, she gripped the bars of the gate and rolled her eyes.

"Sod off, Ferret."

She heard the rustling of leaves and soon felt him right at her side.

"What is with you Weasleys and this bloody shack?" he spat, "Your dimwit brother likes to bring the mudblood here, too."

Finally Ginny forced herself to glance at him, and felt her stomach flip flop as her eyes locked with his mocking stare. He was closer than she had expected – only about a foot and a half away from her. Far too close for her comfort.

"Your use of the word 'mudblood' completely diminishes any chance that I would regard anything you say as intelligent." She looked back towards the Shack.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Witchy Weasley speaks big words!" He smirked and inched closer, "Besides vocabulary, what else are you good with?"

Tired of his games, Ginny turned fully to face him and took a step forward, so that they stood inches apart. "Malfoy, you already know the answer to that," she stared unflinchingly, and one corner of her mouth tugged up, "however, you and I both know it's a joke to even consider a repeat performance. Thanks for the snog, you're very good, as you well know. If you ever tell anyone about it you should be on the look out for another bat bogey hex."

At the reminder of being hexed by her the previous year, Draco grabbed Ginny's arm roughly, "Listen, Weasley, just because you hang with Saint Potter and his circle of freaks does not make you special. Don't you dare insult me! You're nothing but a poor bit of rubbish that nobody who matters will ever notice."

A lump formed in Ginny's throat, but she swallowed it down. She couldn't completely stop her eyes from getting glossy, though, so she took a deep breath and shrugged off his hand.

"Well, _Draco_," she quietly said his name pointedly, "You noticed me, so what does that say about you?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, until Draco turned quickly, running his hand through his hair.

"Just forget it, Weasley," he mumbled as he started to walk away.

"What? You're walking away from a good exchange of insults? You can't do that!" Ginny's face blazed as she walked quickly to stop him, forgetting her earlier resolve to get rid of him. She planted her hands on her hips and stood directly in front of him. He stopped, looked her up and down, and then placed his hands on her waist and lifted her aside.

"Draco Malfoy!" She ruined the effect of sounding angry by laughing halfway through his name. She jogged a few steps to catch up with him again, for he had started walking again. She reached out and firmly grabbed his hand, yanking him back to face her.

"Wait a minute! Why are you being so…" Ginny waved her free hand in the air to indicate her loss for words.

"Well, _Ginny_," he emphasized her name, "We're not exactly mates, are we? Or would you prefer a different explanation? Perhaps I just don't want to stand around arguing with you in front of the most haunted building in Britain."

"Shall we go argue somewhere else, then?" She sighed at the look he gave her and dropped his hand. "Fine, then, go slither off and do your evil wizard impersonation. Just so you know, though," she leaned in gave him sly smile, "the Shrieking Shack isn't haunted. The sound that the townspeople used to hear was the noise that Professor Lupin used to make in there when he turned into a werewolf back in his schooldays. It became a legend from that."

Draco stared at Ginny, "You're making that up."

"I may be a poor bit of rubbish, but I'm not a liar."

"I hate that I feel bad about saying that to you." Draco spat the words out at her and looked away.

"You know, the tone of your voice doesn't make that a very convincing apology."

"Who said it was an apology?" Draco couldn't stop the smile, nor could he keep from reaching up to touch her cheek, "I'm sorry I made you feel bad," he said softly, narrowing his eyes, "you annoying, saucy, infuriating goody two shoes."

Smirking her best Malfoy smirk, Ginny leaned up and brushed her lips lightly across his, "Apology accepted."

She took a step back and looked at him critically. "So, Malfoy, is this a truce? I don't understand it. One sodding snogging session cannot undo years of despising each other!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, the only reason I despised you was your hero worship of Potter. That, and you come from a poor muggle loving family." She growled. "However, we've never actually been alone together before last night. How would we know we're attracted to each other?"

"Attracted is putting it mildly," Ginny muttered, causing Draco to smirk, "It's still madness, though. I mean…you're a bloody Slytherin. And I will always stand by my family."

"I realize that, Weasel," he said snidely, "I also know you'd never betray your precious Potter or the filthy mudblood."

Ginny stamped her foot angrily, "Stop calling her that! Hermoine is one of my best friends! She is a fantastic and brilliant witch, and if you possessed half the talent that she does then you wouldn't spend your time throwing insults around to try to cover up your own insecurities!"

Ginny's cheeks were flushed and she glared at Draco defiantly, daring him to say the word 'mudblood' again. Malfoy looked at her speculatively. Finally he took a step forward and tilted his head.

"Weasley, answer me completely honestly, alright?" she nodded sullenly, "Why do you hate members of the Slytherin House so much?"

"Because most of the Dark Wizards come from Slytherin," she answered promptly, her arms crossed in front of her.

"And how do you know that?" he prodded expectantly.

"Because my brothers have always said…" she trailed off, her eyes narrowing.

He gave her a wry smile, "I admit I'm a bit of a wanker sometimes. But I've been told that muggleborns are scum since before I can remember. I suppose I could try to refrain from calling Granger that when I'm around you, but I can't instantly change who I am, no more than you could comfortably sit down for a spot of tea with a group of Slytherin girls."

Ginny looked slightly dumbstruck. "Er…Malfoy…That may have been the most perceptive thing you've ever said. I must say, I am impressed. I'm even more disgusted with your father – which is amazing, since after what he did my first year at Hogwarts I thought he'd reached the limit – but with you I'm impressed by the insight."

"Well I do live to impress you, Ginny Weasley," he said, with a mock bow of chivalry.

She giggled, "And here I thought you lived to torment Harry."

"Don't bring up that name, please," Draco gave her extremely pained look.

Ginny gave him a level stare and put her hands on his shoulders. "For now I will give you that."

"You're too kind," he murmured, his hands finding her hips. He brought his face to hers and lightly kissed her. At Ginny's pleased sigh, Draco pulled her fully against him. Her hands lightly drifted from his shoulders to his neck, then to his head as she ran her fingers through his platinum hair.

"Oh, this is so good." Ginny muttered, as Draco's lips trailed to her neck and he nipped lightly. His breathing became ragged as he found her lips again, kissing her hard. After a few moments, they slowly pulled away, their eyes devouring each other.

"This is not normal, is it?" Ginny asked softly.

"I wouldn't know," Draco answered bemusedly, his hands giving a light squeeze.

"But you've had plenty of experience, so I've heard," she said teasingly.

"Nothing like this," he breathed, his expression half blissful, half annoyed.

Ginny had a sharp intake of breath and stepped out of his arms. "What is this? What are we doing? This is madness!"

"Yes, it really is."

"I mean, your family hates my family and vice versa. We're not in bloody Shakespeare! Don't expect me to go running around with any daggers or poison!"

"Erm…yeah."

"And twenty-four hours is certainly not enough time to start fancying someone whom you've never had an interaction with that didn't involve insults."

"Certainly not."

"We're complete opposites."

"Thank god, that's true."

"And we hate each other's friends, values and lifestyles."

"Absolutely."

"And…oh…Ron's reaction alone…"

"Bloody git."

"Stop it, Malfoy!"

"He is, though."

"See? This! This right here! It proves that attraction alone is not nearly enough to want to spend any amount of time together, even if it is to just have songfests. And besides, we don't trust each other!" Ginny glared at him, "And…and…you're a prat!"

"And you are infuriating. Whatever is your point, Weasley? Not that I don't enjoy watching you go on a rampage."

Ginny took a deep shaky breath, "My point is, Malfoy, that the idea of us is incredibly ridiculous and highly improbable."

He grinned at her. "And yet we still fancy each other, don't we, love?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you trying to charm me?"

"Well, I was more hoping to kiss you again, but as you wish."

"Draco!"

"Weasley, listen." He put a finger up to her lips, "I agree with everything you ranted about. How do you think my mother would react if I told her that I've taken up with one of the blood traitors who directly helped land my father in Azkaban?" Her eyes widened, but he continued, "I'm not exactly proud of him, you know. Don't repeat it, and don't pity me, but he's never been what you'd call loving." She murmured, but he cut her off, "Weasley, I said, don't pity me. Maybe someday we'll talk about it, but for now I think I have an idea."

She twisted her lips into a wry smile, "Why does that make me nervous?"

"Hush, now. I agree that this has been rather sudden. So I propose we take some time. A week, perhaps? We can decide if the risks are worth this…well, whatever these randy feelings are that we have for each other. We take a week without talking to each other or meeting up to snog – more's the pity - and each seriously think it out."

"And then?" she asked softly, pulling her hair back.

"And then next Saturday night, if we want to meet up again, we go to the top of the Astronomy Tower at 8pm. That way, if either or both of us want to back out of this incredibly stupid thing, then we can do it without some horribly messy and embarrassing scene. If we do both show up, though, we'll know that we've both thought out the consequences. If we don't show, then we can nicely return to our cute little antagonize or ignore routine."

"Well…" Ginny smirked, "It's definitely not the Gryffindor way to do it – it's absolutely chicken to so obviously try to avoid a confrontation."

Draco shook his head, "And here I thought it would be utterly romantic."

"Indeed, until one of us is shivering all alone on the rooftop, cursing the other seven ways to Sunday."

"Or both of us show and we embrace in a touching scene."

"Or neither of us show, and we cast guilty glances at each other across the Great Hall."

"You're awfully pessimistic, Weasley."

"And you're uncharacteristically lighthearted about the whole matter. Unless, of course, the whole thing has been for your amusement."

"Quite possibly," he quirked one side of his mouth up, "I may curl up tonight in front of the fireplace and have a great laugh with my Slytherin chums about this entire ordeal."

"Or, you know," she continued, ignoring him, "perhaps we'll have a lovely snog under the stars, and attempt to get to know one another. Only to find out that we actually can't stand each other."

"Now there's a happy ending, no doubt about it."

"Ferret, you don't believe in happy endings, I'm quite sure."

"I was taking a stab at irony. Although I suppose the idea of a Malfoy considering taking up with a Weasley speaks for itself."

"Ooh! I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, you oaf."

Malfoy snickered. Ginny glared.

"Okay, Draco," she said calmer, taking a deep breath, "Let's try this incredibly clichéd idea of yours and see where it takes us. Honestly, I have no idea where I'll be next Saturday night."

Draco sighed, "Neither do I, Weasley." Ginny couldn't contain herself, and stepped forward for what could possibly the last kiss, but she kept it soft and quick.

He watched her turn and walk quickly back towards the main road of Hogsmeade. He followed, keeping himself at a much slower pace as he tried to figure out the madness that had clearly taken over his body.

……………………………………………………………………….

A Weasley! A sodding bloody low class highly annoying Weasley! Draco stared out the window of his dormitory. Saturday was fast approaching and he was still as torn as when he suggested this insane scheme. Every time he caught a glimpse of her at meal times or in the halls he felt his stomach tighten. He saw her earlier coming in from Quidditch practice covered in mud, and wanted to corner her in a broom closet. Obviously there was no doubt about which decision his hormones would make if they were in charge.

If only they had never kissed. He couldn't undo the memory of her in his arms, though. Unfortunately his imagination kept expanding on the memory. He even tried to convince himself that they could just meet up once in a while for a bit of fun. Try as he might, though, he knew that eventually there was the very strong possibility that someone would find out about them, and it wouldn't matter to what degree they were involved. They would still be in trouble thick.

Draco decided to try to think of a pros and cons list in his mind. The pros were the obvious attraction and enjoyment he had snogging her senseless. Plus, she was bloody beautiful. He forced himself to admit that he liked talking to her, too. Weasley was funny, and they had a good rapport. She was bright and witty. She didn't cling or cower – two extreme ways that most girls he'd associated with tended to behave around him. And, of course, she was a pureblood, so there was that.

The con list he mentally made seemed quite intimidating. And it seemed to consist primarily of the opinions of others. His parents. His Housemates. Her sodding six older brothers. Six! Obviously her parents were sorely keen for a daughter. That just made it all the more spectacular, because that meant her bloody family was undoubtedly overprotective of their little Ginny.

She was good and noble. Bah! She supported Dumbledore. Erg! And the topping on the big cake of unpleasantness was Potter, the Mudblood, and Ron 'the git' Weasley. He tried to cheer himself up with the thought that they would most likely have simultaneous coronaries if they ever found out he had snogged baby Weasley. Still, the idea of having those three know-it-alls in his face constantly was enough to make him want to leap out the window.

He sighed. He was still torn. Maybe he should just flip a galleon and let that decide it.

………………………………………………………………………

Ginny sat, staring into the fire, her unfinished Herbology essay spread out on her lap.

"Oi! Ginny!"

Startled, she looked over to see Ron, Harry and Hermoine looked at her with concern. It was Ron who had been calling her name for apparently a few minutes. He and Harry were on the floor playing Wizards chess. Hermoine sat a couple of feet from them, her books piled high around her.

"Hmm?" Ginny murmured, as she rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in her bag.

"What is up with you, Gin? Alright there?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing," She gave them a brief smile and stood up, "Just some boring stuff on my mind. I'm going to meet Luna in the library. I'll see you later."

Leaving them looking at each other still slightly concerned, she made her way out of the portrait hole. It was finally Saturday evening. The week had dragged for Ginny. All she could think of was the blonde Slytherin. She was on her way to meet him at the top of the Astronomy tower, her heart thudding nervously in her chest. She had debated it for a day or so, but quickly had come to the conclusion that she would regret it more if she didn't find out what this was all about.

Oh Merlin, the consequences of what she might be getting herself into made her dizzy. Part of her even hoped that Malfoy wouldn't show. She knew that in the worst case scenario she was putting herself and everyone she loved in danger. If he really planned to be a Death Eater like his father before him, then she was making the biggest mistake of her young life.

However, she couldn't dismiss her gut instincts. She saw something in his eyes when he looked at her. She sensed a change in him this year. It wasn't even the fact that he wasn't being as obnoxious as usual – it ran deeper than that. From the way he spoke earlier, it had something to do with his father being in Azkaban. She wanted to know more about Draco Malfoy. She only knew the one prattish side of him, and here she was with the opportunity to possibly get deeper. If she rejected him based solely on his Slytherin status, she was acting with no better awareness than his attitude towards muggleborns. She wanted to give him a chance. He was intriguing, and he seemed to be at some sort of crossroads in his life.

And it didn't hurt that he was dead sexy and his kisses made her toes curl.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped in front of the door that led up to the tower. She could hear the huge bell clock in the courtyard clanging away, and she knew the time had come. Looking behind her, she saw nobody, so she bracingly opened the door and climbed the staircase. Out in the open air Ginny felt some of her tension ease, and she walked to the edge of the rooftop, looking over the wall. She could see it was almost a full moon. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. If she was actually up here to star gaze, the conditions really were quite perfect. A rustling sound made her turn, and she saw him. Malfoy was leaning against the wall in the shadows while she basked in the moonlight. She smiled at how appropriate that thought was. He moved closer.

"Weasley…" he trailed off, gazing at her with speculation.

"Malfoy…" Ginny's voice was soft, and she nervously pushed a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear.

He smirked at her, "Well, this is a bit more uncomfortable than I reckoned it would be."

Ginny grinned at him. "Well, I'm just waiting for all of your Slytherin buddies to jump out of the shadows and have a good laugh at my expense."

"And I'm waiting for Saint Potter to leap out and throw a few Unforgivables my way."

She stepped closer and reached out to take his hand. "Well, Harry's still in the Gryffindor tower, and I don't see any smarmy bullies lurking around, so that must mean that neither of us mentioned this to anyone."

"What?" His eyebrows shot up, "And sully my reputation by having a rendezvous with the littlest Weasley?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are such a buffoon, Malfoy." But she moved closer to him. He gave her a genuine smile that made her heart almost leap out of her throat. She gritted her teeth though and gave him a stern look, "I suppose you're not going to stop being a prat anytime soon?"

"Not any sooner than you realizing that you surround yourself with a bunch of sanctimonious know-it-alls."

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about our friends, Malfoy."

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk." Draco said with mock leering, swooping in to nibble her neck. Ginny giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well," she said, pulling him a bit away, so that she could look into his eyes, "We've made our decision, so we might as well enjoy it. But I suppose I should tell you that I'm not looking for a quick shag. I actually – Merlin strike me down – want to get to know you. If you'll let me."

Draco's expression was unreadable, and he looked up at the stars for a few moments. Finally he looked back at her and gave a half smile. "Ginny…" he shook his head slightly, "I have no idea what we're doing here. I mean, we still don't trust each other, and we're still on opposite sides of the war. I'm still a right old bastard, and I don't want you to think you can change me." He pulled her hands to his chest when she tried to interrupt, "I'm not saying I won't ever change – I'm just saying that don't expect me to change by showing me some sort of warped happy way of thinking. I just want to…spend time with you, I suppose. I have enough things to live up to in my life. Don't point those gorgeous eyes at me and put another expectation on me."

Ginny knew her eyes were welling up with tears, and she swallowed painfully. She reached up on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his lightly. "I like you, Draco. You might hurt me or I might hurt you. And I know your wretched Hogwarts history, but I like you right now. I like the funny smart ass you, and I like this serious side to you. Let's just enjoy this while it lasts. I mean, a week ago we loathed each other. Who knows what next week will bring? I won't push you to talk about anything you don't want to, but I do want to talk. I can't just be some bird you meet up with to snog occasionally. I'm just not made that way." She paused and gave him an impish smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "However, I do think we have talked enough for tonight."

She pressed herself against him and could feel him relax against her as he took a shaky breath. She smiled as his Slytherin smirk slid into place and he slid his arms around her.

"Who knew that the littlest Weasley was such a sweet little vixen?"

"Vixen?" She beamed up at him, her insides writhing in the warmth of his eyes – a warmth that she'd never seen sparked there before. He didn't answer though.

He just kissed her.

……………………………………………………………………..


End file.
